


Vegas baby!

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Lots of booze and two marriage certificates





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Fred let’s go to the states and party” George said blocking Fred’s way from walking into their house.

“Why would we want to do that? Why can’t we just party here?” Fred said moving his brothers arm in order to get through but it was no use.

“Come on we’re 21 and we can party in Vegas!” George said shaking his brother by the shoulders as if to shake some sense into him. “Come on just one night and if tomorrow you decide you don’t like it well come back to work as if nothing happened” George pleated. 

“Fine come on get your broom you fool” Fred laughed dragging his brother to get their brooms and fly over to Vegas.

~An hour later~

“Vegas baby!” George yelled as soon as their feet touched the ground.

“Come on Georgey lets go party!” Fred said dragging his brother behind him to start off a night filled with laughter and of course drinks.

~The next morning~

“Holy fuck” Fred groaned as he opened his eyes and an instant pounding from his head caused him to close them again. Trying to recall events from what on earth happened last night but all that ran through his head is flashes of chugging down drinks and big lights. 

“Ow my head” Someone called next to him on the bed. 

“George do you rem-” Fred said sitting up and throwing the blankets off his brother but instead he found a girl.

“Who are you!” The girl yelled clutching the blankets close to her body. “Where am I?” She said looking around the room and honestly Fred hadn’t really thought about where he ended up but when he looked around he knew exactly where they were.

“I’m Fred. Fred Weasley and we’re in my house right now” Fred said talking softly to the scared girl in front of him.

“Hi Fred Weasley I’m Y/N Y/L/N” Y/N says smiling at Fred. “Well it was nice to meet you but I think I should catch a cab and get back to my Hotel” Y/N said getting up still clutching the sheet close to her body. 

“Oh well look at that I’m still dessed” Y/N said letting go of the sheet and looking around the room for her bag and shoes. “What street are we on exactly?” She said while still looking around the room.

“Number 93. Diagon Alley” Fred said his eyes following the Y/N as she looked around his room occasionally lifting up clothes thrown on the floor to see if her stuff was under it.

“Sounds funny it must not be far away from my Hotel” Y/N said looking up at Fred to give him a big smile.

“We’re actually pretty far from your Hotel” Fred said getting up slowly from his bed in order for his headache to not hurt as much.

“Haha what do you mean” Y/n said stepping closer to Fred and quickly noticing how much Fred towered over her and just how handsome he is, her face filling with equally part color and heat.

“Well we’re in England. London to be exact” Fred said scratching the back of his head avoiding eye contact with her.

“What I’m sorry I think I miss heard you. You mean you’re from England and we’re in America right now. Right?” Y/n says looking up at Fred ‘s face to see any sign of him joking around but for once in his life he wasn’t.

“No we’re in London right now” Fred said still avoiding eye contact with y/n.

“Yea okay funny joke. Greg was it?” y/n said finally finding her bag and looking through it to find her phone. 

“Actually it’s Fred and no I’m not joking around we are actually in London right now and I’m afraid you can’t get back without my help” Fred said tugging at his hair because he couldn’t believe the chaos he was in.

“No I’m fine I can book a flight and be back in my room by tomorrow.” She said dumping out the contents of her purse on Fred’s bed because she couldn’t find her phone. Out spilled all the contents, loose change,magic box, receipts, paper, Mardi gras beads and some makeup but no phone.

“Fuck fuck” Y/n said as she threw eyeliner and a handful of change back angry inside her bag again. “I don’t have my phone but I have stupid useless shit in here” Y/n said as she uncrumpled the receipts and paper she had in her purse.

“Receipts for drinks, a hamburger, a magic box and a ma-” y/n stops mid sentence and looks at the two sheets of paper and Fred horrified. 

“Ok these say we are married according to Nevada law and also according to the ministry of magic” Y/n said laughing as she looked up at Fred who still looked as horrified as she had.

“Hey Fred calm down I don’t think Vegas marriages hold up especially since we were drunk out of our wits and ‘The ministry of magic’ is obviously a joke shop in Vegas” Y/n said trying to calm Fred down not understanding why Fred was so freaked out about. 

“Fred everyone is here!” George called from somewhere in the house.

“Shit umm Y/n just stay up here and I’ll explain everything once I come back” Fred said not even waiting for a response, going out the door and closing it behind him.Y/n follows close behind because she needed answer and there was no time to waste.

“Oh Fred you guys have a mess” Molly said waving her wand making all the dishes fly to the skin making them wash and out themselves away.

Y/n have seen this couldn’t believe her eyes, pinching herself to see if this was a dream and as soon as she realized it wasn’t the room started spinning. “Hey that’s a cool magic trick” was the last thing y/n said before collapsing down on the floor in front of the Weasleys.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fred why did you think marrying a muggle without telling her about magic was a good idea” Hermione said as she walked around Fred that looked just as confused and worried about the whole thing as everyone else. 

“Married! Married! Fred you don’t even know how to cook for yourself and you’re off getting married? What’s next do I have grandkids that I don’t know about” Molly said as her face started to match her fiery red hair. Y/N stirring around as she woke up on a soft sofa in the twins house instead of the hardwood floor she landed on.

“Guys she’s waking up.” Harry said as he took a step backwards from the girl.

“Ugh Sydney I had the weirdest dream ever” Y/N said as she sat up and rubbed her hands over her eyes as she spoke.

“Yea you said something about getting married to a handsome devil” Fred said as he got mere inches away from Y/n as he spoke “But his brother was the true handsome devil” George said doing the same as Fred. Y/n eyes shot open and was greeted face to face with the smiling faces of George and Fred.

“Ahhh” Y/n yelled as she tried to hit George in the face with her fist but failed as he stepped back.

“Wow you sure got a punch but-” Fred started saying as he put his hands on her shoulders. Y/n startled and confused took another swing towards who she thought was the same boy, this time however her fist did hit him right on the nose causing Fred to clutch his nose in pain. 

“Stop it you two you're scaring her” Hermione said as she pushed Fred to the side and started walking up to y/n. “Hi my name is Hermione what’s your name?”

“I’m Y/n. Where am I” Y/n said as she looked at everyone's faces around the room that stared at her in amazement and worry.

“Can you guys give us a moment?” Fred said as he used one hand motioning people to go away and another to massage his nose.

“Fred what exactly are you going to do” Hermione said as she stepped towards Fred. 

“You’re going to scare the poor girl half to death knowing you” Ron said as he stepped next to Hermione. As they were bickering Y/n stepped away into the kitchen searching for a phone to call anyone anyone at all that wasn’t completely out of their mind.As she was walking into the kitchen she noticed a man and a woman sitting at the table talking.She tried leaving unnoticed but she didn’t know if it was that the universe seemed to hate her right now or simple mother's intuition that gave her away.

“Well don't just stand there dear come and take a seat. We’ll have a chat” Molly said as she poured another cup of tea and waited for y/n to take a seat. 

“Hi umm is it true I’m in London right now?” Y/n said as she took a seat opposite of Molly and Arthur who looked calm.

“Yes dear thanks to my son” Molly said as she pushed the cup of tea towards y/n with a kind smile.

“Is it true you’re a muggle?” Arthur said as his curiosity took over the best of him.

“A what?” Y/n said as she looked at Molly and Arthur.

“A non magical person” Arthur said.

“Mum, dad what are you talking about with my wife” Fred said with a grin as he walked towards y/n slowly.

“Oh yea right the Vegas and “ministry of magic” wedding” Y/n said as she placed her face on her hands rubbing them over her eyes.

“Mum, dad can i please talk to her I promise I’ll fix this” Fred said as he turned to talk to his parents his eyes silently pleading with them. As Molly and Arthur stood up and left them alone Fred sat where his dad was previously sitting.

“Please tell me this is all an elaborate joke” Y/n said as she looked up to look at Fred’s eyes which showed no indication that this was a joke.

“Oh my dear y/n I love jokes but this isn’t one of them” Fred said as he tried to stay calm and collected when in reality he was freaking out as much as she. 

“This can’t be real this can’t be real. I mean magic and magic people th-” Y/n spoke. “Wizards and witches” Fred said interrupting her mid sentence.

“And they’re all real look if you would just let me show you i can prove it to you” Fred said as he pointed at his pocket where he was keeping his wand. 

Y/n scoffed as she looked at Fred “Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me” She said as she saw what Fred was pointing at, this remark caused fred to let out a small laugh the air around seeming lighter and happier.Fred took out his wand and twirled it around in his hand showing off to y/n.

“Well show me what you got wizard boy” Y/n said as she placed her elbows up on the table and placing her chin in her hands as she looked at Fred. Fred waved her wand towards y/n as little fireworks went off over her head.

“Wow” y/n said in amazement as her eyes filled with a twinkle and a smile spread on her face. A sight that made Fred’s chest tighten, he never felt this towards anyone of course he knew what this was but he thought it silly considering he hadn’t known her for a complete day.

“You’re like Gandalf” Y/n said as looked at Fred and away from the little fireworks that were getting brighter, the light making her eyes seem bigger and brighter. 

“Like who?” Fred asked as he tilted his head to the side.

“You know Gandalf. Lord of the rings?” Y/n said as her excitement got bigger with every word she spoke. 

“Lord of the what” Fred still even more confused than before.

“You never seen it? Oh come on everyone seen it. The hobbits, elves, orcs, dragons?” Y/n said getting excited and frustrated at the same time.

“Oh my Merlin of course” Fred said looking at y/n in amazement his eyes filling with glee.

“Oh so you’ve seen it?” Y/n said her frustration disappearing.

“No. I got married to the biggest geek” Fred said as he leaned back laughing so hard and loud it echoed all around the room. Filling Y/n with joy it sounded so wonderful and warm in a way. “Do you like jokes by any chance?” Fred asked as soon as he stopped laughing wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I love jokes why do you ask” Y/n said to Fred as he got up from his chair to walk over to her.

“You’re going to love what I do come on I can sneak you out without everyone harassing you for questions” Fred said as he put out his arm for y/n to hook it with hers.

“You’re a comedian?” Y/n said as she hooked her arm through linking their arms as she followed him. 

“Not professionally but I’m hysterical” Fred said smiling down at the girl that was smiling up at him. As Fred led y/n down stairs to the shop he wasn’t sure as to exactly what to show her first, maybe they’ll just see things as they went.

“Ok close your eyes” Fred said as they arrived at the door leading into the joke shop.

“Okay but promise me you won’t let me fall on my face” Y/n said as she smiled at Fred closing her eyes and reaching out for Fred. Fred placed one hand on the door knob and another one to hold both of her hands in his. As he swung the door open excitement filled him he looked around as if seeing if for the first time ever.

“Ok open them” Fred said as he looked back to see her face. As soon as her eyes open they were filled with amazement and happiness.

“Wow what is this place? What does this do?” Y/n said as she looked around and stepped towards a few items that were placed on shelves.

“It’s mine and my brothers joke shop and that is bubble gum that changes your voice” Fred said as leaned up against the shelf looking at y/n as she turned the package over in her hands looking at every bit of it.

“Oh what’s that” Y/n said as she handed the pack of gum over to Fred as she walked over to where all the love potions where sitting, pretty and pink colors making it hard to miss. Y/n looked at all the bottles and looked at the fountain filled with the liquid.

“Is this like cologne?” Y/n said as she took a deep breath of the liquid, filling every inch of her lungs.

“What do you mean?” Fred said as he walked over to where she was standing.

“I mean it smells good kind of a weird thing to sell in a joke shop but maybe this is funny to wizards I don’t know” Y/n said as she took one of the bottles in her hands and turned it over trying to see why wizards would find cologne so funny.

“Y/n can you tell me what it smells like? You know professional curiosity I never had a muggle smell it” Fred said as he scrunched his face up not sure if he really wanted the answer or if he should just leave the question alone.

“Well it smells like some kind of wood kind of airy if that makes sense sort of what people when they finish playing a sport smell like combined with wood, freshly washed clothes and ink. I don’t know Fred you should know you’re wearing it” Y/n said as she put the bottle down as a confused look spread across her face. “What did you think it smelt like?”

“I don’t know” Fred stared at y/n in shock unable to say anything else.

“Oh come on Fred you sell it, you must have some idea of what it smells like” Y/n said as she chuckled and walked towards Fred.

“Well I um smell lavender shampoo, buttery popcorn and pastries ” Fred said as he looked at y/n hoping and praying that y/n didn’t recognize the smell as her own.

“Wow I guess it’s different for everyone but again why do you sell?” y/n said with a grin.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” Fred said trying to buy time as he tried to find the right words to break this to her.

“Try me” y/n said as she smiled at Fred as she looked up at the ceiling to see it how decorated it was with different silly stuff. Fred looked at her as he tried to find ways to stall, to buy himself some time. How do you tell someone you married in a drunken night, someone that you known less than 24 waking hours something so drastic. More importantly how do you break it to someone that Amortentia helped you find your soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

Would she think that he was just coming on to her? Would she even believe him?

“Ha well you see it sort of, kind of te-” Fred said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.The room felt as if grew hotter by the minute.

“Well hello sister-in-law” George said as he popped his head from over a shelf smiling down at y/n “No it's not a dream, I am in fact a handsome version of your dear husband. She obviously picked wrong there didn't she pal?” George said smiling widely at Y/N and Fred which both had the same look of dread.

“Right. Forgot. Sister-in-law, daughter-in-law, wife thing deal” Y/N spoke in short sentences George's words snapping her back into reality, back into the very real life dilemma she was in.

“Yea I never thought Freddy would get married first but Merlin was I wrong” George said with the same bright smile as before.

“And don't worry you'll learn to tell us apart eventually I am the better looking twin” George kept on talking not noticing the look of dread of both his brother and Y/N faces.

“Umm look Fred. George it's been fun while it lasted but I really need you guys to knock this off and help me get this marriage thing sorted” Y/N said as she looked at each of them, her expression becoming more serious as each word left her mouth.

“Knock what off?” Fred asked as he put his hands in his pockets and tried to regain his composure.

“Look I don't know what sort of Cosplay of LARP thing you guys have going on and I will admit it's fun and extravagant but I need you guys to stop this and be serious” Y/N said as she was ready to stop pretending magic was real, that wizards and witches were real. She was fed up with it and wanted to go home.

“Y/N we're not lying to you and-” George started saying as he started making his way from around the shelf.

“It's all real Y/N. Magic everything it's real” Fred said looking at her wondering what she would think.

“Haha of course it is I mean look at this” Y/N said as she spun around the shop looking all around.

“She's a smart one there you see Fred-” George said as he turned to talk to his brother just as Y/N walked towards the door both of them too engulfed in their conversation to notice. Too shocked to take out their wands Fred and George ran after Y/N hoping to find her as soon as possible.

With a sound of a bell jingling Y/N was now wandering the streets, looking frantically for someone that looked a tad normal. However the only “normal” people she had seen so far were the Weasleys everyone else was dressed in cloaks.

“For fucks sake” y/n muttered under her breath and decided to go into the store to ask what the hell was going on and where she was.

“George I can't believe you” Fred said as he looked around for your green top in a sea of cloaks.

“Me? You're the one that lost your wife” George said as he walked next to his brother looking for you as well.

The Weasley twins walked around for hours trying to find you without any luck they decided to go back without and see if there was anything for them to use a tracking spell.

As you walked around trying to find the end of this LARP fest you found yourself unsuccessful. Tired and thirsty decided to find a place they sold any bottled water.

“Excuse me how much for a bottled water?” You said as you asked a very confused waiter.

“No water dear but how about the finest Butterbeer you've ever tasted for two sickles?” The waiter said as he smiled brightly at you.

“Excuse me? What are sickles?” You said embarrassed to even be asking, afraid you said something stupid.

“Oh an American right. Well let's see I'm not familiar what currency you Americans carry but let's see umm-” the waiter babbled on and you were hanging to every word he said.

“Don't bore the lady with boring talk. Two butterbeers for me and the lady,please” a voice behind you called making you turn to see who it was to thank them.

“Why thank you” you said as you came face to face with a boy with striking eyes.

“No problem. Would you mind a quick chat?” The boy said with a smile that seemed to light up his entire face.

“Of course. Where shall we seat?” You said looking around the tables. The boy lead you to a table that was close by the window.

“So American?” The boy said as he sat down in one of the seats.

“Yes Brit” You said smiling at him as you sat across of him.The waiter came and set two drinks in front of both of you. “What’s your name by the way” You asked the boy in front of you, waiting for him to take a drink first.

“I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy” He said as he took a sip and you doing the same. “What about you?” He asked.

“I’m Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N” You said looking up at Draco smiling as you took another sip and he drank a chug of it. “Well technically Y/N Weasley I suppose” This caused Draco to choke on his drink.

“Wait what” He said looking at you, eyes filled with shock.


End file.
